Bureau of X: Nonexistent
by Salia Glacerious
Summary: Slowly the Bureau makes it's appearance. Will the ninja be able to handle it? -Rate for later content-


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. I do not own the Naruto Universe nor anything that is included in the Naruto Universe. All rights of Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto. The Bureau of X on the otherhand is my own creation. I would greatly enjoy my time on fanfiction if you do not try to steal my ideas or the ideas of others. It breaks my heart into millions. (Not like you would care even if it really did) The rating for this particular story is really based on later chapters. I do have profanity, I try my best to write gore, there is references to torture, medication, and I may switch from one view to the next (First person, past tense, present tense, future tense, omniscient view****). Right now as I post this story I am very tired so if there are any flaws that you would like to tell me about then I would love you forever if you sent me a message. I don't care if you send me an unsensable fireball of a comment. I am also writing the second chapter already because this will be a multichapter fanfiction. With lots and lots of chapters. As many as I can write and not get stuck. Some could be short and some could be long. Disapointment may come and it may not. This is already too long so I say, Have a nice day. Please, review. I beg you. BTW: No OOC with me.  
**

* * *

**Enter the horror of what we call Hell.**

The screaming could be heard from down the seemingly endless halls of the building. Blood could be seen leaking from under the heavy wooden door that enclosed a rather small a small rivulet of crimson seeped down the few stairs that went up to the room but it was noticeable enough to frighten those who were cleaning the halls. The interrogators were merciless, those who were in the hallway wondered with pale faces who the victim was this time. There were only three others who made it to the thirteenth room yet after that they never saw those three people again. Not surprising though. Rumors spread that once someone of interest had gone through all thirteen rooms that they are sent to the single underground chamber. Workers down in the underground chamber that included janitors and nurses had committed suicide because they didn't want to hear or see the victims down there. It scared everyone else enough, only because those three are still alive after years and years of painful torture. The interrogators were not to be messed with. Nor the surgeons. Two cloaked figures silently and slowly exited the room with the small rivulet of blood dripping from under the door. One of the janitors had gotten a simple glance at who was left inside the room then immediately vomited all of the contents of his stomach. A simple glance caused one violent reaction, a violent reaction that caused overwhelming sickness and then later on in the evening another suicide to subtract the number of workers in the building of the Bureau of X.

**XXX**

**Tsunade's Office: Kakashi, Tsunade.**

"The Bureau of X. A deadly organization that steals away mass terrorists and high ranking criminals into a rather large building located in the wall of a mountain (or so states everyone that has told me about it). Everything is hidden by genjutsu, maze like illusions that always makes you think you were going straight towards the mountains but swerves your paths sharply to the left and the right or even turns you straight around. Quite confusing really, which is why no one tries to find it. Any documents that are to be given to the Bureau of X are to be given to the hired messengers, ANBU and elites from every country and village had met at least one messenger in their life. It is unavoidable, all of the higher ranking ninjas of the world know one little piece of information about the Bureau that is very important and so will you."

Tsunade stands up from her desk and walks over to Kakashi who in turn just looks at her with a bored expression. She can see through him though, she can hear his heart beating violently against his chest and she knew that if he didn't have a mask on then his expression would be one of pure terror. She can even see the visible part of his face pale and his one visible eye widen even just slightly. She takes in these details, just to take her mind off of her own encounter with just a messenger. The memory sends chills up and down her spine even to this day. The feeling is now compared to hundreds of tiny spiders running up and down her back, sharp yet painless pricks. Soon fading away leaving goosebumps to appear on her arms.

"The Bureau of X has many hard workers, the whole reason we don't see hundreds of organizations like Akatsuki are because of the Bureau. They stop all world threats in it's tracks, their skills in torture and information extraction are of the highest rank. Yet the whole reason why they are not part of any country or village is because of the types of torture they give. Even Akatsuki is scared stiff, Orochimaru has so many bases because he knows that if he gets caught there is no escape or second chance. There have been a couple of our own ninja in the Bureau, some for light interrogation and some for work opportunities, some were even put in- Don't look at me like that." Tsunade snapped her last sentence out, Kakashi looked as if he had died and been electrocuted back to life. Quickly recovering and standing up straight so he doesn't get yelled at again, Kakashi looked at the ground and sighed knowing that he was going to have to send something top secret to a messenger of the Bureau.

"So where am I suppose to meet this person?"

"In a village twenty-three miles from here. A very small place, you will be given the map and the documents tomorrow morning. Make sure to be here early, it takes a couple of days to get there and they want it by the end of this week. They hate waiting, especially if they are this close and giving us ample time to deliver what they need."

Tsunade then paused for a moment. She put her hand to her mouth and started to laugh softly while Kakashi was giving her strange looks.

"What?"

"You are going to need sleeping pills in order to sleep."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Everyone does with these particular types of missions."

Kakashi was now looking at the ground. He could not quite understand... yet.

Tsunade sat back down at her desk and opened the bottom right drawer and took out a small packet with two blue beads located inside. "Take it."

Kakashi took the small packet and put it in his pocket and politely told her thank you, then proceeded out the door where he met a purple haired woman standing in front of him with a grave look on her face. The door to the Hokage's office had already been shut but was pulled back open with a thud and shut again with a slam. Since the walls were so recently guarded with soundproof barriers he couldn't hear a word of what was being said, yet just proceeded down the hall out the door back to his home.

**XXX**

**Anko Mitarashi.**

"She has been gone for months!" Anko slammed both of her fists down on Tsunade's desk. Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks as she strains her already exhausted vocal chords, her voice has been hoarse and has lost all form of actual anger. Every emotion for the past several days has drifted from her body, every emotion except stress and fear. Kurenai Yuuhi had been sent on a mission exactly three months ago, a mission that was only suppose to take one day. One day to get to a specific location to give reports to a specific person so the Mizukage would have enough documentation in order to arrest several ninja from enemy countries for infiltration and false alibies. It was obvious that the mission was a failure and the ninja were never prosecuted, the event only led to the woman's disappearance. Also to the grievance of her beloved students, friends, and lover.

"I know. What am I suppose to do though? I can't go out and find her myself, we are already toppling over the edge of starting a war with two other countries and until I get that settled I can't send anyone to look for her. If I do and she is dead then it would have been for nothing. I promise though I will try my hardest to do something about Kurenai's disappearance but right now everything is piled on high. I am sorry Anko." Tsunade could see that Anko was having a hard time dealing with this, but the truth is the truth and they both knew it. So Anko solemnly nodded her head and quietly walked out of the door, down the hall, turning left and right out of the maze of corridors so that she could go back home. Tsunade raised both of her hands to her face and felt like crying. So many things to do, the poor woman was overly stressed and unfortunately it just keeps adding up and up.

**XXX**

**Itachi. Kisame.**

Running, running, running, not looking out for that stone on the ground, trip, and land face first into that muddy puddle. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the ever so graceful Itachi Uchiha being chased around by his own pissed off partner and his partner's disturbingly large sword. Keep running Itachi and watch out where you are going, remember that it is your fault that the latest demon host got away and very obviously you couldn't have cared less about your careless mistake. Until Kisame tried to use you as a pinata and a punching bag at the same exact time. If your little brother was here right now he would probably be laughing so hard tears would come out of his eyes but no he isn't here and yet he is crying. Not crying tears of laughter but of pure agony, remember Itachi about how you saw your little brother and a female stranger taken down and dragged away by those Interrogators. Those same people that work in the Bureau of X. How Kisame had to hold you back so you would not give away both of your locations. How sick you felt minutes after they left, how you cried and degraded yourself in front of your partner. How you almost made the decision to give up the entire Akatsuki so they would not take them away, but you could have cared less about the woman because it was Sasuke you were so upset about. Remember Itachi, it is all your fault, you said so yourself and I am just agreeing with you.

It mocks him. That voice in his head won't go away and it hurts just to hear what it is saying. Such a feminine voice yet not very human at all; Itachi used to just slap himself and it would go away for a few minutes. The stinging would go away though and back again would the voice be. Itachi thought of himself as mad and yet as it was true, he didn't ask for anyone's help for fear of being ridiculed and of the shame he thought the family would be burdened with. Shameful that you hear voices in your head, telling you to hurt yourself and giving you multiple reasons for not only suicide but homicide as well. The only real manipulation that brought Itachi to the brink of insanity by killing his family, sparing his brother, and running away to the Akatsuki was all because of this one little voice. One little voice couldn't describe it though. It sounded as if two people with very similar yet unique voices were speaking in unison. It echoed through his head and made him feel that his skull was filled to the brim with what had felt like lead to him and the rest of his body was nothing, hollow and he would always fall down head first because that is what felt the heaviest. The heavy then always fall.

**XXX**

** Kiba. Hinata. Shino.**

A young girl with dark hair and pearl colored eyes laid down upon the field of where she and her two team members are currently meeting at. The field is a golden color that takes the breath away from those who stop and admire the beauty of the world. Flowers can be found randomly strewn out either in clusters or in solitude of one another. Red, blue, white, pink, purple, lavender, bright yellow, colored as if they were painted recently. Like the colors could come right off with a soft breath, the admirable beauties of the fields were delicate. Which is why they were here. The young girl knew that if they stayed in town much longer they would go insane. Everything started to become crowded. Ninjas from other countries swarmed the gates of Konoha in order to talk with the Hokage about the disappearance of Kurenai and other relations of what may have been the cause.

"Seventeen different scenarios on which they think may have been our sensei's disappearance." Shino spoke softly and with a bitter, annoyed edge to his voice. "Seventeen. Can you

believe it?"

Hinata didn't say anything, her pearl colored eyes were hidden behind her eyelids, mainly in frustration. She didn't feel like talking. She was very angry with the way things have been going and someone was going to push her over the edge if they were not careful. Thankfully Shino and Kiba were very careful. "I was surprised. I thought there were more than that to begin with." Kiba was standing up with his head turned up to the clouds and the almost clear sky. It was a very pretty day.

Shino had sat down a couple of feet away from Kiba. Akamaru on the other hand was running around on his little paws after a very pretty monarch butterfly fluttered past the puppy's ear. Jumping up and down trying to pick a fight with a very delicate fluttering creature. It was indeed an adorable sight to see. Kiba broke what seemed to be a long silence between the three (or four depending on your views). "I can remember at least nine of the relations that those ninja had discussed with the Hokage, what has been rumored. They think that either Akatsuki, Orochimaru, the two corrupt tracker ninja from the hidden mist village, or that newly escaped prisoner of the high-class security chambers had gotten a hold of her and maybe have killed her. Akatsuki have their own plans though and Orochimaru wouldn't take sudden interest in our sensei because she really doesn't have any special powers like the sharingan or the demon hosts. The other five are that a place called the Bureau of X convicted her of a threatening felony, someone took the information from her and she has been trying to get it back, she is being held hostage, there had been an accident and she didn't live to see the mission through, or that she got lost."

Hinata had the sudden urge to laugh at that last theory. 'She got lost? Now that would be absolutely hilarious. Lost, how could she keep a straight face at anyone much less her own sensei if that were the case. Very absurd to be true and very disturbing if the truth was that. Hinata then narrowed her eyes, "If she was carrying information for the Bureau of X then why would they convict her of a felony?" Kiba's eyes were nailed to the clouds as if for fear of if he turned his head then they would fall apart and crash down onto the ground. "Hinata." The boy paused. "Information can be given to enemies by traitors of the country or organization of which that person is suppose to belong." Thunder immediatly rolled in the distance (as if those words upset them) and as the three children looked to the west their eyes saw the bruising of the sky, black and gray along with different shades of shrouding purple. A very bad storm would soon enter through Konoha so they thought best to gather up Akamaru who lost his match to the monarch butterfly and headed home as quickly as they could. Even if the rain caught up with them half-way.

**XXX**

**Simultaneous Advances Through the Lives of Each Said Character**

Time passes just as normally as every day. Time does not stop for one nor another unless time is completely erased from the universe which is impossible for any creation to attempt. When the lives of people start and pass through as time does they realize that as they are doing something someone else is doing something as well. An example would be the Hokage speaking with Hatake Kakashi at exactly 3:25 PM. At that exact moment thunder had rolled into the distance where the three genin were calmly meeting and chatting. Another example is when the lady of purple locks, Miss Anko Mitarashi storms into the Hokage's office, an unnerving weakened Itachi Uchiha was running for dear life from his own Akatsuki partner Kisame at the exact same time. Coincidence? You should surely think so because who has control over time itself? Who has control over when and what happens? A creator of time but not a creation of time. When thought about more deeply it all goes back to the beginning, the suicide of the lowly janitor. The wrong place at the wrong time. There is no wrong time though, time is time and nothing else. There is no good nor bad. Time stands alone and currently the actions we take push us along further down the never-ending cycle of time which can be substituted for life itself. When everything intertwines perfectly for a specific purpose unknown to creator or creations then chaos is the outcome. Creator must create new situations and events within the lives of the creations and the creations must survive the newly chosen plan and must go along with it. For if they are reluctant then chaos will take over and life as we know it will shatter so badly that no one will be able to... Pick. Up. Every. Single. Piece. Left. Behind. Because time does not stop for anyone. Not even it's own self.

* * *

**Should I give up now? Or can I still have my fun with typing? R&R please?**

**Bureau: agency / an administrative unit of government (By definition, thanks by the digital dictionary / Google)**

**Should I have put the definition at the top with the disclaimer? That I don't and never will care about.**

**As I have said before. I focus on more than one character at a time in this fanfiction and because I am not a very expirenced writer I may get the "tense" of the story mixed up in different places. It may make it more interesting to read or it could be very irritating****, I have no one to proofread my fictions.  
**


End file.
